Skills
'Intro' While weapons and clothing are a large part of your life in Sunrise City, there are also a set of trainable skills which can help a player further standout from the rest of the crowd. Skills can greatly change the way a player fights in battle. Choose the skills that appeal to you the most, and experiment with others. Everything in the skill and abilities system comes down to the player’s choice. There are, generally, two types of skills: Passive and Active. Passive skills are always active. Once they are equipped, they will never be disabled or turned off during match play. These skills are primarily defensive or tactical improvements for the player, focusing on improving a player’s survival and success in combat. Active skills are triggered by pressing a hotkey while in a match. These skills are always special attacks that a player can deploy against his enemies. Active skills typically are limited in duration or in the number of times they may be deployed and have a recharge timer. Active skills are always refreshed when a player is defeated, so the only time a player should have to worry about running out of his active skills is if he’s dominating his opponents. 'Learning Skills' Training skills begins when the player acquires a Skill Point, or SP. Skill Points are awarded every time a player levels up, and are tracked next to the player’s current cash and gold bar totals in their inventory screen. When a player has acquired a Skill Point, he can click on the the Skill Icon on his main menu screen, and add whatever skills he likes. There are many different skills that a player can learn. All skills have a level requirement that a player must reach before he/she will be able to learn the skill. To learn a skill, click the “Learn” button listed below every skill. You can roll over the icon to learn more about what each skill does. Skills are equipped by clicking on your learned skill, then clicking again in one of the empty ability slots on the skills tab. That skill will now be available for use during match play. A player can equip a maximum of 3 abilities per profile. Initially players will only have access to two of these skill slots. The last is opened through the completion of missions. 'Rolling Back Skills' If the player decides that he would like to use different skills than what he has already learned, the player can rollback his skill points by going to a skill trainer. The skill trainer shows up on your map with an orange dynamite stick icon. If you interact with him, you will see a button that says rollback under each of the skills that you know. If you have the funds, click on the rollback button to regain the skill points that you had spent on the ability. You can also rollback all of your skill points at once by clicking on the “Rollback All” for a set amount of cash. Buying Skill Points If you do not have enough skill points, you are able to buy them from the Black Market under the “Bonuses” Tab in 1, 5, or 10 point bundles. Larger bundles require less Gold Bars per point. 'Skills List ' As a character progresses in level, more skills become available for the player to use. Progress to level 42 to unlock the ability to use all skills. Fragmentation Grenade Active Camouflage System Liquid Armor Regenerative Auto-Injector Heartbeat Detector Collector Incendiary Rounds Proximity Mine Smoke Grenade Enhanced Endurance Shock Grenade C4 Blast Helmet Cluster Grenade Cluster Rocket PSP Rounds HVI Rounds Fire Control Techniques Molotov Cocktail PED Electric Shield Corrosive Rounds Corrosion Grenade NBR Grenade Camouflage Sensor Array Ambush Tactics Explosion Dampening Field Direct Injection System Enhanced Metabolism Desensitization Enhanced Recovery Demolitions Training Charge Compression IED Training Improved Detection Wind Shadow Flash Grenade SatCom Second Chance LMG Turret Rocket Turret